


Jimmy's Gotta Secret!

by LaDemonessa



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDemonessa/pseuds/LaDemonessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Megan decides to tease a coworker, she gets more than she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimmy's Gotta Secret!

**Author's Note:**

> For Katisha who needed something semi-readable.

## Jimmy's Gotta Secret!

by JA Ingram

Author's email: cjjingram@wildblue.net or cjjingram@yahoo.com 

Author's disclaimer: He who smelt it dealt it.

* * *

Jimmy's Gotta Secret!  
By JA Ingram  
J/B Humor rated PG 

Megan looked over the swarm of cops in Major Crimes and rolled her eyes. "Holly is on the prowl again." 

Her plump companion brushed the donut crumbs off her uniform and sneered, "Since when isn't that woman in heat?" 

"Yeah, but look who she's hunting this time," Megan snickered. 

The woman looked over casually and chuckled, "Is that-whatzisface-Ellison? Since when does he...y'know? Go for that particular flavor of nookie?" 

Megan sighed, "I just love you Americans and the way you manage to butcher the English language." 

"Like you Aussie's talk any better, hah!" The woman stared at the voluptuous brunette who was currently bending over a stack of files in the hopes that a certain tall drink of water would notice her blatant disregard for undergarments. "Feel like having some fun?" 

Megan grinned slowly in response. "I'm always up for a bit of entertainment, Shirley." 

"Heh heh, oh HOLLLL-EEEEE!" 

Holly Mink (yeah, that's her real name all right) looked up from her boob bobbing task of collating a bunch of reports and glared at the two women standing near the water cooler. With a sigh, she straightened her short skirt and stalked toward them. "What do you want, Campenella? Aren't you supposed to be downstairs with the rest of the meter maids?" 

The meter maid in question smiled sweetly, "I'm on a break and I thought I'd come up here since this is where they hide the good coffee. What's your excuse? I thought you were happy working Captain Simmons." Megan snickered as Holly gave Campenella a gen-u-ine 'go to hell' look. 

She slapped her hand over her mouth, "Oops! I meant working WITH the Captain-sorry!" 

Holly squared her shoulders, "I'm on loan here in Major Crimes until they finish installing the new filing system downstairs in Robbery." 

"Well, that shouldn't take too long, should it?" the uniformed cop asked innocently. 

"Well, they needed the extra help here and it's only for a couple of weeks," Holly answered. 

"Speaking of Captain Simmons, I hear his wife just got a job as the new dispatcher on the third floor," Megan yawned and hid her grin under her hand. 

"Only for a few weeks until the new building is finished across town-say, that's kind of a coincidence, huh?" Campenella said wide-eyed. 

"Are you insinuating something?" Holly asked coldly. 

"Naaaaaaw," both women said at once. 

"Well, if you two don't mind, I was kind of busy," Holly turned to walk away but Campenella stopped her. 

"Hey, you wouldn't be interested in that guy, Ellison, would you?" Shirley asked as she rubbed a smudge off her badge. 

"Why?" Holly gave her a suspicious glance. 

"I just figured I'd warn you since you aren't too familiar with the way things are upstairs that, well..." Campenella searched mentally for the right words, " _ahem_ you aren't really his type, if you know what I mean." 

"What? And like, you are?" Holly snorted and gave Shirley's more than generous figure a dismissive glance. 

"Ah, noooooo, I'm not his type either." Campenella wiggled her eyebrows and Megan shifted her stance a little as if to show she was in on the secret. 

"Oh yeah? Well, maybe I'm his type and he just doesn't know it yet," Holly said defensively as she straightened her posture making her breasts strain against her tight blouse. 

"It's possible," Megan quipped, "but I really, really doubt it." 

"It's not like he's queer or anything, right?" Holly snorted. 

The two cops exchanged a meaningful glance. 

"He's a queer?" Holly's mouth hung open in shock. 

"I dislike the word 'queer'," Campenella said objectively. "It smacks of rudeness. I prefer 'gay', don't you, Conner?" 

"In Oz we call them 'poofs', but gay is good too," Megan agreed. 

"You're shitting me!" Holly's voice was loud enough so that several people including the poofster in question turned to look at them. 

Campenella dropped her voice to a confidential whisper, "haven't you, like, noticed who he hangs with?" 

"You mean that little weird guy?" Holly asked. "No fucking way..." 

"Way," Megan confirmed, barely keeping a straight face. 

"They... _live_ together, know what I mean?" Shirley said slowly. 

"Aren't they..." Holly gave a swift look around to see who else might be listening, "y'know, just roommates?" 

Megan nodded, "Uh huh, I know lots of men in their thirties who live together even though they both pull down fairly decent salaries and who spend every waking minute in one another's company." 

"And have you ever noticed how neat Ellison keeps his desk?" Campenella asked. 

"He does listen to an awful lot of Michael Bolton," Megan fibbed as Holly's eyes went large. 

"Oh man, is he drinking a mineral water?" Shirley craned her neck to see Jim gulp down some water from a Perrier bottle on his desk. 

"Shee-it!" Holly gasped. 

"Look, look!" 

The three women watched as Sandburg dipped his head low to whisper something in Jim's ear. Jim reached up and patted Blair on the cheek then whispered something in response before saying, "Wanna grab a quick bite, Chief?" 

"Oh yeah, I know what you're gonna be chewin', dude," Campenella snickered. 

Ellison and Sandburg picked up and headed out toward the elevators. Holly dropped the stack of files she had been holding onto a nearby desk and trotted over to watch them leave. Megan poked Shirley and the two women followed. 

Just as they got to the door, they saw the two men turn to each other in the elevator and share a quick kiss before Jim hit the down button. "Bye girls!" he waved and Blair grinned beside him. 

Megan hid behind the door and laughed as quietly as she could, large tears of mirth flowing down her cheeks. Holly was practically in a coma and Campenella was looking downright flabbergasted herself. 

Finally, the buxom brunette shook her head and mumbled something about getting a drink as Campenella turned to stare at her friend who was still snorting behind her hand. "Holy shit...oh my golly gosh gee darn, fuck a polecat, whoa!" 

"Relax!" Megan managed to get out. "Jim's ears are-heh, kind of sensitive. He probably just overheard us and went along with the joke." 

Henri Brown, who was passing by on the way to his desk, asked, "What joke?" 

"I hope it's not that dumb one about the lobster and the pussy cat," Rafe muttered following close behind. "I've already heard it three times today." 

"We were playing a prank on Holly," Megan said. 

"Holly?" Rafe asked curiously. 

"Big tits, no morals, dresses like Steve Bucco down in Vice," Campenella responded. 

"Oh yeah, I like her," Rafe leered. 

"You would," Megan said dryly. 

"What was the prank?" H asked. 

"It was nothing," Campenella shrugged. "Besides, Jim and that dude Sandburg got us back." 

"How?" 

"We just saw them kissing in the elevator," Megan began. 

"And?" the men asked together. 

"What do you mean 'and'?" Campenella asked. "They were kissing in the elevator." 

"So? Big deal, they do it all the time," H walked over toward the lounge. "Anybody put up some fresh coffee yet?" 

"Hell, you should have seen what they were doing the last time we were on stakeout together," Rafe muttered. "A growing boy like myself shouldn't be seeing stuff like that." 

The two female cops stood as still as statues as the world tilted around them. 

"Rafe?" 

"Uh, Detective Brown?" 

"Guys?!?" 

The End 


End file.
